


"Credence" значит "доверие".

by NataLee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataLee/pseuds/NataLee
Summary: Обскур находит Персиваля Грейвза. Пост-канон.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Teen and up ставлю за жестокость.  
> Собственно, скорее, элементы слэша. Но так как сценка завязана на личных отношениях, джен проставить не могу.

Он, так и не узнанный, следовал за аврором с самого утра, с мимолетной встречи в толпе.  
  
С утра Грейвз весьма продуктивно общался с Президентом и даже успел отругать и похвалить Тину, и все это, слава Мерлину, без каких-либо экстраординарных происшествий.  
  
А теперь, кажется, было поздно ругать себя за невнимательность к собственным предчувствиям.  
  
Персиваль Грейвз замер перед живым, подвижным вихрем, ворвавшимся к нему через окно мгновение назад. Аппарировать не получалось – он пробовал, и неслабо приложился о ментальную перегородку, видимо, поставленную обскуром по периметру особняка. Никаких надежд на скорое избавление – зря, ох зря он отпустил сегодня домовика пораньше!  
  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – намеренно спокойно произносит аврор, и облако начинает уменьшаться, приобретая человеческие формы.  
Через минуту перед ним стоит подросток. Он сутулится, жмет голову в плечи, но выражение его лица заставляет Грейвза сжать челюсти.  
Как живая ненависть, как жалящая ярость, как сама смерть, черная и злая.  
  
\- Мне нужны вы, мистер Грейвз, - впившись взглядом в аврора, шипит подросток.  
\- Я – не Гриндевальд, - быстро возражает Персиваль. – Тебе нужен он.  
\- Знаю, не идиот, - резко бросает Криденс, и Грейвз не узнает в нем зашуганного мальчика из воспоминаний.  
Нет, перед ним опасное, озлобленное существо, и Грейвз видит, как в его зрачках беснуется тьма обскури.  
\- Но до него я еще доберусь. А пока что займусь вами, мистер Грейвз.  
\- Я ни в чем...  
\- ...не виноваты. Конечно. Но это не значит, что я прощаю вас.   
  
Криденс взрывается черным смерчем, окутывает Грейвза, и тот кричит, но, как ни странно, не ощущает боли. Приходит в себя уже у себя в комнате, лежа на кровати, и Криденс стоит над ним, склонив голову.  
\- Часть меня хочет разорвать вас надвое, - медленно произносит он, осматривая Грейвза так, как мясник смотрит на особо крупную тушу кабана. – Другая часть... – он запинается, опускает голову.  
Секунды медленно тянутся, и Грейвз не решается заговорить первым.  
\- Помогите мне, мистер Грейвз, - внезапно совсем другим тоном говорит Криденс и поднимает искаженное болью лицо. – Мне очень плохо, уже давно.  
\- Я хотел бы помочь тебе, но как? – осторожно спрашивает Грейвз. Что бы там ни было, это в любом случае лучше, чем побывать в лапах обскури.  
  
\- Я не знаю... – Криденс еще больше горбится и исподлобья смотрит на аврора. – Я хочу обладать вами. Как он – мной. Унизить вас... Убить. Нет-нет, не убить! – перебивает он сам себя в ужасе.  
По его лицу пробегают тени, чувства сменяются с ненормальной скоростью, как картинки в калейдоскопе – страх, ненависть, боль, мольба, надежда и снова – ненависть.  
\- Я болен, мистер Грейвз, - наконец произносит он. – Я не знаю, чем это закончится.  
  
Грейвз решается: нельзя больше тянуть, иначе обскури сам поставит точку.  
\- Хорошо, Криденс, - Грейвз откидывается на постели. – Делай, что считаешь нужным.  
  
Грейвз молится про себя, чтобы дело ограничилось изнасилованием. Он видел воспоминания Гриндевальда и знает, что за вещи этот человек проделывал с наивным подростком, к чему принуждал и за какие услуги расплачивался с ним призрачными надеждами. Не удивительно, что подросток едва не съехал с катушек после предательства Геллерта. А может, и съехал.  
Грейвз жмурится и открывает глаза только тогда, когда кровать прогибается под чужим весом. Криденс, полностью обнаженный, нависает над ним на вытянутых руках, в упор глядя в лицо аврору.  
  
Он весь - морок и тьма, двусмысленная, острая красота страдания, и Грейвз не знает, в какой мере это вина обскура, а в какой – самого Криденса.  
Глаза подростка затягивают омутом, и это ужасное чувство, будто сам становишься частью обскура, делишь его ненависть и страхи, а ему все мало, и эта исходящая болью душа словно пожирает Грейвза целиком.  
  
Черные терновые ягоды-глаза, то несчастные, то молящие, то насмешливые и безумные: _вот так, мистер Грейвз, вы же хотели своего обскура? Вы меня сделали таким, так получайте. Берите полностью, уж какой есть._  
Грейвз не знает, произносит Криденс эти слова вслух или он слышит их прямо в своем мозгу.  
  
Грейвз привык контролировать все. Это касалось и постельных игр, не важно, ложился он с мужчинами или женщинами.  
И когда Криденс находится над ним, это нервирует до одури.  
  
\- Помните, мистер Грейвз, что вы сказали мне тогда? _"Ты можешь это контролировать"._ Что я ответил?  
Грейвз отлично знает детали. Ему рассказывали и даже показывали все, не раз и не два, в омутах памяти с вырванными воспоминаниями Гриндевальда.  
\- _"Да только не хочу"._  
\- Именно, - Криденс пригибается над телом Грейвза, не касаясь его, близко-близко, и Грейвз с трудом выдерживает этот взгляд. Криденс весь, словно плотина – одно неверное движение страха, бегства, неприязни, и обскур вырвется на волю. Он итак смотрит на Грейвза из бездонных черных зрачков Криденса, и на этот раз парень с ним заодно.  
  
\- Совсем не хочу, мистер Грейвз. Ради чего стараться?  
\- Не переступай этой черты, Криденс. Назад дороги нет.  
  
Криденс наклоняет голову к шее аврора, втягивает раздутыми ноздрями его запах, резко выдыхает и по его телу пробегает дрожь.  
\- Если бы вы знали, мистер Грейвз, как часто я хотел проделать это раньше...  
Криденс, как большое хищное животное, осматривает свою "жертву".  
\- Только не смел. Я был грязным и глупым мальчишкой из подворотни. Я верил в его бескорыстие...  
\- А теперь?  
\- Больше не верю, – Криденс трется носом о шею Грейвза, накрывает его ладони своими, сплетает пальцы в замок и вдруг резко вдавливает его в постель всем своим телом, так, что Грейвз охает и сцепляет зубы, чтобы не дать вырваться стону.  
\- Ты знаешь, что бывает, когда доходишь до точки, до упора? Когда последнее, что держало тебя, тоже оказывается ложью? Ты ненавидишь! – голос Криденса все повышается и повышается, переходя в крик. – Я верил, верил ему! Верил вам, мистер Грейвз! Я любил вас, как никого раньше! К дьяволу все волшебство, к черту! Я не хотел быть избранным! Я просто хотел быть с вами... под вашей защитой, все было бы так хорошо... _хоть раз в жизни..._ с вами... – последние признания Криденс выдает уже шепотом, уткнувшись лбом в плечо аврора.  
Его лицо искажается в рыдании, но он не плачет, только сухая, жесткая боль в каждой черте. Слез уже нет, а она осталась. Безжалостная и страшная, как выражение измученных глаз подростка.  
  
Грейвз решается и перехватывает инициативу: обнимает вжимающегося в него парня, и тот бьется в руках, как раненая птица в пасти охотничьей собаки.  
Криденсу тяжело и плохо в объятиях аврора, но без него – вообще невыносимо, поэтому он постепенно затихает, и Грейвз начинает покачивать его в своих руках, как большого – больше его самого – ребенка.  
  
\- Простите меня, - наконец глухо бормочет Криденс. – Я совсем потерял голову... так глупо. Я так хотел, с вами, рядом... и вы разрешили... Почему?  
Грейвз пожимает плечами.  
\- По двум причинам. Я видел то, что сделал Гриндевальд...  
\- И пожалели меня, да? – Криденс перекатывается на бок, но не отодвигается, как было задумал, а снова прижимается к аврору, устраивает голову на его плече и обнимает Грейвза за талию. – Скажите правду. Хоть вы-то не врите мне.  
\- Пожалел, - признается Грейвз. – Но есть и вторая причина. Ты мне нравишься, Криденс. Ты добрый мальчик... Был им, и я уверен, остаешься и сейчас.  
\- Да... Спасибо вам за это. Но... - бормочет Криденс. Он очень вымотан после своей вспышки, с трудом связно говорит.  
\- Но ты хотел бы от меня совсем не этого? – мягко продолжает Грейвз, и Криденс кивает. – Я не Гриндевальд, друг мой.  
\- Но вы похожи на... того, которого я знал. У вас его запах, его руки, тело. Когда я нашел вас утром, увидел совсем рядом в толпе... Вы не знаете, как это. Меня словно накрывает, ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я хочу то ли убить вас, то ли...  
\- ...то ли любить, - снова заканчивает за подростка аврор. – Послушай. Я знаю, тебе нужна помощь. И даже больше, чем ты сам считаешь: если кто-то из волшебников найдет тебя, охота на обскури начнется снова. Они считают тебя опасным...  
\- А вы? – быстро спрашивает Криденс.  
  
Мерлин, даже если этот мужчина, которого так знакомо и так непривычно обнимать, прямо сейчас попытался бы его прикончить, Криденс бы даже не пошевелился. Было слишком хорошо – лежать рядом, нежиться в белых, пахнущих лавандой и шалфеем простынях, ощущать эту близость всем телом, тешить себя его неравнодушием... Ну ложным, ну и что? За такую ложь не жалко и жизнь отдать.  
  
\- Я знаю, на что способен Гриндевальд, испытал на своей шкуре, поэтому твоя проблема видится мне... скажем так, под другим углом. Президент явно поторопилась с приказом об уничтожении, пусть даже это в конце концов сыграло на руку аврорату. Я наблюдал в омуте памяти, как ты пытался проконтролировать обскура, и у тебя получалось. Будь у Тины больше времени... Я пришел к выводу, что шанс на нормальную жизнь у тебя есть, если ты постараешься. Хочешь им воспользоваться?  
\- А вы будете рядом? – снова быстро спрашивает Криденс, доверчиво – как он ненавидел себя за это проклятое, неискоренимое чувство! –прижимаясь к аврору. Вроде бы убедил себя, что верить можно только себе самому, и вот опять – ныряет в мечту с головой, и это так тепло и здорово, что подросток игнорирует все доводы разума. Пусть снова предаст, только бы сказка продолжалась. Еще хоть немного, еще минутка самообмана в руках мистера Грейвза – за это Криденс готов на все.  
  
Но аврор, кажется, и не собирается его предавать.  
  
Персиваль раздумывает.  
\- Я готов помочь тебе, Криденс. Смотри на меня, как на опекуна, если хочешь. Что же до прочего... Ты и сам понимаешь: мы практически не знакомы. О чем может идти речь?  
  
Криденс согласно кивает. Ох, это итак просто обалденное счастье! Он и хочет, и боится верить. Быть рядом, подле мистера Грейвза... Ну и пусть не любит. И вообще, кто знает?! Криденс робко поднимает взгляд на лицо аврора, но тот не замечает его, уставившись в потолок.  
  
\- Я смогу приходить к вам?  
\- Разве у тебя есть, где жить?  
\- Нет, но... я привык.  
\- Тогда оставайся, тебя просто опасно отпускать одного. Опасно для всех. Мой домовик – кстати, его зовут Финли и он просто редкостный засранец - поможет тебе первое время. А там посмотрим.  
  
Криденс осматривается почти с ужасом. Он впервые замечает, что ворвался в приличный особняк, куда такому отщепенцу, как он, не было дороги ни в одной из возможных вселенных.  
  
\- Но...  
\- Что? – аврор впервые опускает взгляд и с легкой усмешкой рассматривает потрясенного Криденса, в котором уже нет ни намека на прежнего ангела мести. Остался один подросток, ошарашенный и несмелый. _"Как вообще эти два противоположных существа уживаются в одном теле?"_ \- думает Грейвз про себя.  
  
\- Ну так что? – он рывком поднимается, заставляя Криденса лихорадочно натянуть простыню до подбородка. Грейвз же, наоборот, не смущаясь демонстрирует свое тело: ничего принципиально нового Криденс уже не увидит, как-никак, он только что едва ли не распял его на кровати.  
\- Ладно, - улыбается одними глазами, потому что подросток недоверчиво смотрит на него, и лучше доказать свои намерения действиями, а не словами. – Тебе пирог или штрудель? – вспоминает эпизод из омута памяти Тины и насмешливо фыркает.  
Из этого и правда может что-то получиться.


End file.
